More telenovelas from Viva-TV
Manila Standard - Feb 7, 2002 (page 43) Natalia star Adriana Niteo Latin heartthrob Juan Soler Here is good news for the people who intend to stay indoors most of the time during this Valentine season. They are now assured of two thrilling telenovelas to watch everyday from Viva-TV. Natalia, a tale of a teenaged girl coping with school, family, and romantic problems and Por Un Beso, an intriguing story of love and revenge headline Viva-TV's new telenovela strip on IBC from 10 to 11 p.m., Monday to Friday, starting on Feb. 11. Natalia will be seen from 10 to 10:30 p.m. It stars the pretty and talented Adriana Nieto as Natalia and Juan Soler, the current heartthrob of telenovelas as Enrique. Adriana is the beautiful, rebellious 17-year-old student in an exclusive boarding school who must face up against a cruel stepmother plus her relatives, against mistreatment of the girls by a sadistic headmistress, rivals in an important intercollegiate dance competition, and her budding romance with the handsome psychologist, Enrique, which nobody approves of. Also in the cast of this telenovela and the young and the young at heart are Juan Pelaez as Natalia's father Santiago; Rosa Ma. Bianchi as the headmistress Clemencia; Beatriz Aguirre as Natalia's grandmother; Laisha Wilkins as Rebecca, the classmate that Natalia is at odds with; Adamari Lopez as Carmen and Franccesca Guillen as Lucida, Natalia's bests friends, Gabriela Platas as Gisela, Enrique's girlfriend; Alejandra Barros as Natalia's sister Beatriz; Mae Macedo as Ruth, Natalia's stepmother with her opportunistic realives mother Doris played by Yula Pozo and brother Ivan played by Rau Araiza. Due to insistent public demand Por Un Beso, the exciting love story of Azucena and Daniel will be replayed from the very beginning at 10:30 to 11 p.m. starting Feb. 11. This is in response to many televiewers who expressed their wish to see it again. Por Un Beso boasts a powerhouse cast of Enrique Roch, Natalia Esperon, Victor Noriega, and Otto Sirgo. Esperon, one of Latin America's great beauties and leading telenovela stars, plays the dual role of the singer Blanca and her daughter Azucena. Blanca is a nightclub singer engaged to a successful architect, Mariano. She leaves him when she discovers that he is married and she finds true love with a childhood rind, Julito. But Maiano refuses to let her go even after she marries Julio. He gets his revenge when he manages to frame Julio for a crime he did not commit. Blanca dies from a heart attack when she finds out what happens leaving behind a daughter, Azucena. The little girl grows up begging in the streets. She falls in love with a rich boy. Daniel, who it turns out is Mariano's son. Still vengeful, Mariano does everything to keep the apart even if it hurts Daniel and his grandson. 'New telenovela' Philippine Daily Inquirer - Feb 6, 2002 (page 26) ADRIANA Nieto as Natalia VIVA TV on IBC-13 will telecast the new telenovela, Natalia, at 10 p.m. from Monday to Friday, starting February 11. It stars Adriana Nieto as Natalia and Juan Soler as Enrique. Natalia is a beautiful and rebellious 17-year-old student who faces up to a cruel stepmother, a sadistic headmistress, and nasty rivals in an intercollegiate dance competition. To add to her woes, nobody approved of her romance with Enrique, a young psychologist. Other IBC-13 telenovelas are Carita de Angel (12:30 to 1:30 p.m., Monday to Friday), Maria del Cielo (6:30 to 7 p.m., Monday to Friday) and Por Un Beso (replayed at 10:30 p.m., Monday to Friday).